


The Adventures of Allura, Lance, and their Fabulous Witch Squad

by andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou



Category: Practical Magic (1998), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amas Veritas backfires yet again, F/F, Haha did anyone ask for this, Lance is Sally, Lance is a single dad i guess, M/M, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Shal//adins dont interact, Shiro is allowed to just chill with a huge dog and a plate of crepes, Sup everyone i have recently learned that some aspects of this fic are kinda gross, Theres some business with an overdose death, its not integral to the story i just want that known, just a trigger warning, lance is trans, lotors here and hes a dick, so are allura and keith, so i am doing a re-edit, the answer is no, will tag characters as they appear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-06 20:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12825153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou/pseuds/andicanthelpfallinginlovewithyou
Summary: After his wife died, Lance moved his daughters back to his childhood home. He runs his uncle’s botany shop, and tries to keep himself occupied. And then Allura needs help desperately, and he inadvertently murders someone. So much for leading a quiet life.Practical Magic AU. Enjoy the disaster.





	1. Chapter 1

Lance found it ironic, he supposed. Coming to his shop, unlocking the door to find paper with angry red writing, ‘WITCH’ over and over again. He sighed, picking them up and dropping them in the trash. Allura had learned to love her magic and its merit, but he had grown to hate it, just as he grown to hate just about everything else in this town. 

-

“Coran, we’re home!” 

Coran poked his head out of the kitchen. “Lance, my dear boy! And the babies!” He came over in an apron, smacking a kiss on the kids’ foreheads and tousling Lance’s hair. “How was the shop today, lad?” 

“It was fine. Kids, go and find Miho, I bet she’s lonely.” Benny and Winny sprinted to the garden, shoving each other the entire way to get ahead. “The neighbourhood needs to find better insults, though. ‘Witch’ isn’t quite doing it for me anymore.” 

“Give it time. They’ll stop come November. Any word from Allura?” 

He had to think on that. Her last letter was three weeks ago. “She’s in Houston, with Shay. Doing community work.” He wished he could be happy for her, but he desperately missed his childhood friend. He wondered if she had taken his advice to cut her hair shoulder-length.

“Always doing community work, isn’t she? Maybe you should suggest that she come home for a little bit? I don’t think she’s been home since the girls turned four.” The girls were seven now. 

Lance rubbed his arm. “I’ll try. I don’t think she feels fulfilled here, though.” The thought made him sad, almost. 

“Well, I hope she can come home for All Hallow’s Eve.” He turned and walked back into the kitchen. 

“Uh, about that?” Lance chased after him. “I don’t want Benny or Winny participating in that.” 

“Why not? It’s a wonderful celebration, much more meaningful than begging for candy. Of course they can do both, Hallow’s Eve is the week before this year-“

“I just want them to have a normal life, okay? I don’t think a coven celebration is really what I want for my kids.” 

Coran pursed his lips. “Okay. I don’t agree, but I won’t interfere.” 

“Thanks.” He looked around. “Where’s Shiro?” 

“Oh, picking me a bit of mint. I need it for a spell.”

Lance peeked into the mixing bowl and almost puked. “Oh thank god, I thought that was dinner,” he gasped, trying not to inhale the sharp stench.

\- 

“Daddy!” Benny screeched. “Come tuck us in!” 

“Coming!” Lance yelled back, carefully observing Shiro as he flipped a crepe. His technique was actually rock-solid, when he only had the one arm, but he still had to practice with keeping them off the floor. Miho the St. Bernard was sitting between his legs and whining. “No, Shiro- oh my god, just wait for me.” 

He turned and ran up the stairs to the loft that the girls shared, where they were waiting expectantly. Their beds were unmade, Benny’s pink and Winny’s yellow. ‘Winnifred’ was carved into a wooden plank and hanging above her bed, ‘Benita’ on the other. As per usual, Benny was pretending to be Winny, and Winny was pretending to be Benny. 

He smiled and kissed Winny on the forehead. “G’night, Benny,” he said, playing along with their game. They were very similar, but he could easily tell them apart, especially when Benny cackled and Winny giggled. The slightly different patterns of vitiligo helped, especially when they tucked their non-identical hair into nightcaps to further the prank.

“Hold on! This is a ruse!” He scooped up Winny and tickled her belly. “You’re not Benny! You were Winny all along!” 

Winny laughed. “No, I’m Benny!” she insisted, though she covered her ears. She always covered her ears when she lied. Benny cackled and leapt onto her bed before Lance could grab her.

He tucked Winny in and planted a kiss on her forehead. “G’night, Winny.” 

“G’night, Daddy.” 

He moved to Benny’s side and tucked her in. 

“Daddy, what’s a ruse?” she asked. 

“It’s like a trick, like when you tell someone that you didn’t eat all the jelly beans.” She giggled, turning red. “G’night, Benny.” 

“Night, Dad.” 

He smiled and walked to the door, fingers landing on the light-switch and turning off the overhead lamp. 

He thumped down the stairs to see Shiro guiltily dumping a failed crepe into the trash can.

“Shiro, you human disaster,” he laughed. Miho had given up and was pouting underneath the table. His laugh cut short as the cupcake pedestal on the counter suddenly filled with purple smoke, the plain envelope inside inscribing itself with Allura’s swooping cursive.

He pulled the letter out of the glass case and took a moment to hope that she was coming home. His hand landed on the splotch of pale skin on his cheek as he read. 

_Dear Lance,_

_Washington is very exciting, I wish you were here! I’ve been working in the local soup kitchen, and I’ve signed onto a community project for repurposing an old shopping mall into affordable housing! You should see the rats here; big as seagulls! I’m think of catching one for a familiar._

Lance rolled his eyes. 

_Anyways, I’m sorry my letter’s so short, and that I haven’t written, but I’m hoping it’ll be okay, because I’m visiting after the mall project! See you soon, Lancey-Lance!_

_XOXO  
Allura_

He sighed enormously. Honeslty, he had used that nickname for himself once, and she still remembered it. It must have accompanied his disaster of a proposal on the schoolyard when they were kids, not even friends yet. “Allura’s coming home,” he said. Shiro looked up. 

“That’s good. Did she say when?” 

“Soon, looks like.” He eyed Shiro’s latest failure, still rubbing the places where his vitiligo was most evident, trying to calm himself without knowing why. “Crepes aren’t your thing, methinks.” 

“Methinks you should keep your mouth shut if you want night breakfast,” Shiro replied, hands on hips as he stared at the batter. He glared at it as though it had personally killed his houseplants. He had dark circles under his eyes, like he hadn’t been sleeping.

Lance thought about mentioning it, but Shiro never liked talking about his tour in the army, and he certainly didn’t like anyone other than Coran worrying after him.

Lance snorted, and patted his shoulder before turning back to the stairs. “Well, wake me up when you’ve made it, old man.” 

He was halfway up the stairs when Shiro yelled back, “I’m thirty-four, you little shit!” 

He laughed himself up the stairs.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura’s in trouble, and Lotor gets what’s coming to him.
> 
> Trigger warning for overdose, if you want to skip that part, the actual act starts with the line ‘“Painkillers, huh?”’ and ends with ‘Allura was sobbing into her hands.’ Enjoy!

The phone rang at 6:30 sharp. Lance stirred and reached blindly for the rotary set. 

“Allo?” 

“Lance?” 

He jerked awake, still holding the phone. Allura never talked on the phone if she could help it. “Allura?” 

“Lance, I-I think I’m in trouble. I need help. I don’t know-“ 

“Okay, Allura, slow down. Are you still in Washington?” 

“Yes.” 

He pulled his laptop into his lap and searched for flights to Washington. “Okay, I can be there in a few hours. What happened?” 

“This guy, he works for some infrastructure corporation, he showed up drunk off his ass and threatening me, he said he’d fuck me up, and he’s easily twice my size-“

“Is he there now? Are you safe?” 

“He’s passed out on the couch, blocking the door. I’m calling from the bathroom.” 

He stood up and shoved his laptop into his bag. “Okay, I’m coming over. I’ll be there in a few hours. Is there any way you can leave?” 

“I-I don’t know, I don’t have a car with me, we’re in the middle of nowhere and if he wakes up and comes looking for me, he’ll find me, I can’t ride that far on my bike-“

”Okay, okayokayokay. Stay in the bathroom, keep your phone on silent. I’ll rent a car, come and pick you up, and we’ll catch a flight out. Does that sound good?”

She sounded like she was trying not to cry. “Y-Yeah. Please hurry.”

“You’re going to be okay, I promise. See you soon.”

He hoped it was a promise he could keep.

-

“And Benny needs to eat her multivitamins every morning,” Lance said, still gathering his things and organizing plans with Coran. “I’ll permit you to take them to the coven celebration, but no drinking, no ceremonial pig slaughter, and no dancing naked under the full moon.”

”Of course, my boy. The nudity is optional anyways. Do you have everything?”

“Phone, wallet, keys,” he said under his breath. “Where’s my knife?”

“Here!” Shiro came out of the kitchen with his knife. “Hiding in the oven.”

Lance raised his eyebrow at Winny. She looked down at the ground.

He knelt down and kissed them on their foreheads. “Be good for Uncle Coran and Uncle Shiro, okay?”

“Okay!” they promised. He felt behind their backs for crossed fingers, and bid them goodbye. 

-

He forgot his tangle.

He vibrated in his seat, tugging and pulling on the seatbelt, but it wasn’t the same. He couldn’t help thinking that the guy had woken up already, was attacking his sister, and he was powerless to help.

He called her the moment he was clear with his bag, sprinting for the car lot. “Allura?”

“Hey.”

“What’s the situation?”

“He’s, um, he’s still asleep, I have all of my things.”

“Okay, what’s the address?”

“States Motel, it’s fifteen miles from the airport, onto Burns Drive South.” For a moment, he could only hear her breathing. “Please hurry.” 

-

She was waiting outside of the house when he drove into the lot, heart hammering in his throat. She ran down the stairs to greet him, dragging a bright blue backpack with her. She jumped into his arms, shaking like a leaf and quietly wheezing.

“Did he hurt you?”

“No, no, he’s asleep now-“

A gunshot ran through the air. Lance wrapped his arms around Allura to protect her, eyes on the young man on the second landing. He held a gun in his hand.

“Get in the car,” he said, softly but still loud enough for them to hear. He gestured to the cherry Impala three paces ahead of them.

Allura trembled with fear as he helped her to the car. The man was there before they were, strangely lucid for the hangover he must have been sporting. “You, get in the driver’s seat.”

Lance ducked inside, hands shaking. The man slid into the back, pulling Allura in after him. The cold muzzle of the gun pressed at the base of his skull as a hand dug through his bag, throwing his cellphone out the window. “Drive. There’s a gas station on Bennet.”

His entire body vibrated as he pulled out of the lot, hyper focussed on the road ahead. His mind ran at a million miles an hour; this guy had a gun, his girls were at home with no idea what would have happened to him if he didn’t return, the man had a death grip on Allura’s arm, and the gas station was coming up on his right. There was a bottle of sleep pills in his pocket. How much would be enough?

He drove into the parking lot. The man leaned forward and took the keys, stepping out and slamming the doors. The doors locked.

Lance wrestled with the automatic locks, but they wouldn’t budge. The man must have messed with the locking mechanism. He slammed his palms on the steering wheel. “What the fuck!” he shouted.

“Lance-“

“Who is that guy?”

“His name’s Lotor, he’s one of the execs trying to push for hostile architecture.”

He chewed on his thumbnail. “I have Rozerem. In my left pocket. Take it out, I’ll keep watch.” Lotor was at the cash register. Allura reached for the exposed bottle, tugging it clear as he started to leave.

“How much?”

“I take one every night, we just want to put him to sleep- he’s coming!”

Allura squeaked and accidentally spilled the bottle. “Fuck!”

“Pick it up, quick!”

Lotor dropped his receipt, and gave them a precious few seconds.

“Got them!”

“Get rid of the bottle!”

She flung it into the footwell below the front passenger seat, lounging back as Lotor slid into the car. Lance couldn’t help but notice that his forearms were so pale that he could see the blue of his veins.

“What have you got?”

Lance felt his heart crush. Maybe he should crash the car. No, he didn’t want Allura to get hurt-

“Painkillers, huh?”

_Oh my god._

In the rearview mirror, he saw Lotor dry-swallow a sleeping pill, following with a swig of beer.

_Oh no._

He opened his mouth to ssay something, but the gun prodded his neck.

Lotor leaned forward sluggishly. “Drive,” he slurred.

As the day bled into afternoon, and Lotor swallowed more pills, he slowly passed out. Lance pulled over at the side of the road and ran around the car, ripping open the back door. Lotor’s head lolled as he checked his pulse.

Allura was sobbing into her hands. “I didn’t mean to!” she cried. “He just kept taking them!”

He closed the door and made his way to her door, pulling her close. “It’s okay,” he mumbled. “It was self-defence.”

“Do you really think a court will believe us? When we don’t even have video proof of him threatening us?” Allura demanded, pulling on her hair. “What do we do?”

He began to pace, flapping his hands. “I don’t know, we just killed someone-“

“Can we bring him back?”

“The human brain cannot come back after four minutes of a dead pulse, and-“

“No, with magic!”

He stopped pacing. Without warning, he was back at the house, three years earlier, begging Coran to help him bring Max back. Crying, screaming, begging him to fix his love bring her back. “No. I won’t-“

“It’s possible, isn’t it? I saw a spell in Coran’s grimoire, maybe we can-“

“No, Allura, it won’t bring him back, it’ll bring back something sick and unnatural-“

“He’s already sick and unnatural, Lance! We can’t possibly make it any worse!”

He opened his mouth, but his argument died in his throat. “Fine. Fine. If we can make it back before Coran and Shiro, then we can try.”

She nodded, a determination in her eyes. “Let me drive.” 

-

They got to the house in record time. They jumped out of the car and dragged Lotor’s body into the greenhouse. Lance heaved him onto the table while Allura grabbed Coran’s grimoire. She dropped it onto the counter running along the right wall of the greenhouse.

He skimmed through the book until he found the spell he was looking for. “We need spring grass, growing dirt, and earth that he touched since death.”

Allura ran outside with a handful of pots. She came back with the necessary ingredients, setting them beside the grimoire. “What else?”

“Something white to write with? I don’t know if we have chalk,” he muttered, rummaging through the drawers. A can of whipped cream was thrust into his vision.

“Okay, draw a pentagram on his chest.” She could draw a perfect one every time, something he envied. “Sprinkle the growing dirt around the table,” he said to himself, taking care to walk counterclockwise. “Fill in the spaces on the pentacle with death dirt.”

She grabbed the jar and carefully shook it out over Lotor’s chest. “What now?”

He held out his hands over the body. Allura took his hands and bowed her head.

_“O male mortuus vocationem nostram ad nos, veniam petimus statuit recta,  
clamat nostrae respondendum est, et ascensura est de somno consopiri sempiterno!”_

They spoke the sealing word in unison, voices melding together in fear and desperation: _“Resurgemus!”_

The candles went off in a huff. They cracked open their eyes and stared down at the body.

“Did it work?” Allura whispered.

Lance groped for his wrist and checked the pulse. He thought he could feel the faintest flutter-

Lotor’s eyes opened, normal brown ringed with bloody red. The body lurched, careening towards Allura and knocking her down. She fell with a scream, fighting and kicking to get him off as his hands wrapped around her throat.

Lance grabbed his knife without thinking, and plunged it into Lotor’s back. His breath left him in a papery huff, and he fell like a diseased tree. Allura scrambled out from under him and clung to Lance, staring down at the body that didn’t bleed.

“Are you going to say ‘I told you so’?” He knew that that was supposed to be a joke, but her voice cracked and he held onto her tightly.

He shook his head. “No. I’m just happy we’re still alive.”

“That was a bad idea.”

He let her go and walked towards the door on shaking legs. “We can bury the body out in the plot.” Somehwere where the police wouldn’t find it.

She made her way to stand beside him, staring daggers at the corpse. “And never speak of it again.”

They clasped hands, their oath-scars meeting briefly. “Let’s do this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be honest, Lotor is a bit OOC, but most of this was written before he was introduced, so this is just what I thought he was gonna be like. Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Allura gets to interact with Benny and Winny! Yay!

Coran, Shiro, and the girls returned at eleven the next morning. Allura was having her morning tea, hair tied back and exhausted. She had cleaned every surface she could think of to remove any trace of Lotor, and still she was on edge. 

“ALLURA!” 

She knelt down to welcome Lance’s daughters, who had grown since she last saw them. Benny’s corkscrew curls were tied into thick braids, the vitiligo she and her sister inherited from Lance painting pale splotches over her left cheek and right temple. Winny’s slightly straighter locks hung loosely in a wispy brown curtain, her white marks slightly more symmetrical than Benny’s, and less smooth lines between dark and light. 

“Oh my goodness!” she exclaimed. “Benny, did you lose your front teeth?” 

Benny smiled shyly, revealing two adult teeth growing in. “I’m Winny!” she corrected, unable to hide her grin. 

She laughed. “My mistake, Winny. Benny, I don’t remember you having this birthmark!” She poked the black spot on Winny’s arm. 

Winny looked at her with impressive seriousness. “It’s a tattoo,” she whispered conspiratorially. “Daddy said I could get one.” 

“Did he now?” 

“Allura, why has my grimoire moved?” 

She stood, seeing the imprint of dust where the book had been, and the actual book sitting three feet to the left. Her mind stalled. “Uh-“ 

“I needed it for tea,” Lance called, walking down the stairs. “I was feeling antsy.” 

Coran nodded, satisfied with his answer. Benny and Winny screeched and ran to him, jumping into his arms. 

“Hello, girls!” he trilled, kissing each one on the temple. “Did you behave for Uncle Coran?” 

“We danced naked!” 

“Under the full moon!” 

“And Miriam tried to teach me how to fly!” 

“And Gordie made pumpkins jump!” 

Lance raised an eyebrow at Coran. He shrugged. Allura tried to stifle her laughter, and pushed back her sudden sadness to look at later.

“One night of magic won’t entirely ruin their childhoods, lad. I promise this is the last time.” 

“Can we go next year, Daddy?” Benny begged.

“Pleeease!” Winny whined. “Please please pleeeease?” 

“Maybe. Go and get you things, and I’ll take you to school for fourth period.” 

They groaned, but wandered off anyway. He sighed happily and sat down at the kitchen table, taking an apple from the fruit basket. 

“Why don’t you want them doing magic?” she asked, leaning on the table. Lance looked down. 

“It’s dangerous. You know how much shit I got into because of it, and since Maxie-“ 

“Maxie loved magic!” 

“Yeah, and if I taught the girls, they’d end up trying to bring her back, or god forbid they fall in love, and we’d a whole new necromancy mess on our hands, and-“ He cut himself off, face pallid and lips drawn. Allura couldn’t still her thumping heart as they looked to Coran. 

Coran raised his eyebrows at them, and his eyes flashed with suspicion. 

The tense silence was broken when Shiro banged his head while ducking into the fridge. “Where’s my whipped cream?” he asked,rubbing his head. The anxiety was momentarily forgotten.

“Sorry, I didn’t know it was yours,” Allura replied. “I had a hankering for pancakes last night, and I used it.” 

“A full can?” 

“It wasn’t full.” 

“Lance,” he grumbled, closing the fridge. “Stop eating my snacks.” His eyebags were receding. The days of rest were good to him. 

“Trust me, buddy, if it weren’t me, it would have been the girls, and they would have left the empty canister for you to find. Consider yourself lucky.” Lance grinned at Shiro. 

Allura snuck another glance at Coran; he stared at her with an intense sort of disappointment. He fixed her with a pointed glance before turning to the shrieking kettle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one feels kinda short, and my updates will probably be sporadic for a while.  
> Because I don’t know if it will be revisited later on, I’ll tell you now that Allura and Lance are childhood friends that went to the same school up until graduation. Coran is Allura’s guardian, and Shiro is Coran’s apprentice/other ward. Lance moved away from his childhood home, and came back after his wife died, and in this universe its considered normal to bunk with one’s best friend’s family, as it should be.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith appears in all his texan glory.

Someone was knocking on the door at seven AM on a Saturday, which was a travesty all on its own.

Lance launched himself out of bed and ran down the stairs, past Benny and Winny eating with Coran, and nearly colliding with the door in his rush to get it open. 

Outside stood a deeply attractive man. Tall, long black hair, purple eyes, and a cute scowl, accented by the small scar on his jaw. He was about three inches taller than Lance. A shiny badge was clipped onto his belt. 

“Hello,” he said, almost cautiously. 

“Hi-“

Benny gasped. “Winny, there’s a _detective_ at the door!” 

Lance resisted the urge to facepalm before diving for his children to keep them from swarming the detective. “So sorry,” he said, struggling to hold onto his squirming children. “They have an unhealthy obsession with shiny things.” 

“Can I touch your gun, Mister Detective?” Winny asked, reaching towards him. 

“Uh-uh,” Lance chided. “Benny, Winny, let me talk to him first. Go finish your breakfast.” 

With no small amount of grumbling, they cleared the entryway. Lance stepped outside and closed the door for good measure. 

The officer deemed it acceptable to start again. “Keith Cho.” He offered his hand to shake, something Lance did in an embarrassingly enthusiastic manner. 

“Lance Pérez.”

“The kids are sweet. Are they your sisters?”

Lance snorted, trying to keep a straight face. “You flatter me. They’re my daughters.” 

Cho nodded. “Is Winny a Winnifred?” 

“Yes. Max named her, she didn’t quite understand that one must name their children vowel-ended names, otherwise it doesn’t carry. And Benny was mad that she didn’t get a cute nickname.” He shook his head, cheeks warming. “Sorry, how can I help you?” 

“I’m following a lead on a missing persons case. The man’s name is Lotor Johnson, he’s an executive to Galra industries in Washington D.C., where your sister was recently residing. Do you recognize that name?” 

Lance tried to think. “No, I can’t say that I have,” he answered. “I don’t have much business in Washington.” 

Cho turned and pointed at the cherry impala. “There’s Washington plates on that car.” 

Lance scratched the back of his neck, but forced himself to stop. “Know what? I hear Benny crying. I’ll get right back to you, okay? Just wait right there.” 

“I don’t-“

“Be right back!” He slammed the door and ran to Allura’s room, where she was sleeping peacefully. “‘Lura, wake up! There’s a cop at the door! He’s looking for Lotor!” 

She bolted upright. “Oh my god.” 

“Oh my god.” 

“It’s okay; I scrubbed everything down. There’s no way he could find DNA.” 

“Even the car?”

“Who do you take me for? Of course I scrubbed the car.” 

“Yeah, but it has Washington State plates.” 

Allura groaned. “Jesus. Fuck it, I’m going to tell him the truth.” 

“No, no, we have no defence or evidence, what is that going to do for us?” 

“Well, what can we do?” 

“I don’t know, he’s waiting outside!” 

“Oh, fuck it, bring him in for breakfast. I’ll think of something.” 

Lance wrung his hands and flew down the stairs, wrenching open the door and startling Cho. “Would you like to come in?” he said, trying to look casual. “It must have been quite the drive from D.C..” 

“San Antonio, actually. But thank you.” He stepped inside, taking off his shoes. 

“Follow me, I was just about to start on breakfast for me and ‘Lura.” 

He walked into the kitchen, passing Benny and Winny. “Girls, Allura needs help in the greenhouse. Go and help her, okay?” Coran stared him down from the head of the table, taking his newspaper and walking out.

Winny nodded and dragged a whinging Benny out of her seat, trotting out of the room. 

Lance squeaked as he dropped the bag of flour on his foot.

Cho snorted, hiding his grin behind his hand. Lance glared, and dumped a cup of flour into the baking bowl. “So, Mister Cho-“ 

“Keith, please.” 

“I’m surprised you managed to find our house. Did some of the townsfolk help you?” 

“Yes. They seemed rather distrustful.” 

“That’s Burnaby for you. They don’t much care much for witches. Or for us transgender folk.” 

“Witches?” 

Lance didn’t reply, whisking the batter. “Allura!” he shouted. “I need that honey!” 

-

“’Lura?” 

Allura looked up from rummaging in the drawers, seeing Benny fiddling with her chewing pendant. Sometimes she wondered why cops had to exist. Lotor had had it coming. “Yeah?” 

“I found this in Daddy’s room.” Benny held up a blue scale-covered notebook. Winny gasped. 

“Daddy’s gonna be mad that you were in there!”

Benny stuck her tongue out at her. 

Allura paused in her search and walked over, interest pricking at her mind. “What’d you find?” 

Benny passed it over. “I can’t read this,” she said, pointing at the block of handwriting on the first page. The ink was dull with age. 

Allura hummed, and read aloud, “Amas Veritas,” she began. “This was a love spell. Your dad cast it when we were kids, a little older than you and Winny.” 

“Why’d he cast a love spell?” Winny asked, overcoming her fear of reprimand. 

“Uh, I don’t really remember.” She remembered vividly that he had tried to make someone up for the spell, so he wouldn’t ever fall in love. “Violet eyes, long black hair, protective, righteous, holds the knife upside down, who’s first name starts with K-“

“What does ‘righteous’ mean?” Benny interrupted.

“It means that you do what’s right, no matter what,” she replied. “I wonder if it was for Max.”

“For Mama?” Winny asked. “Mama had brown eyes. And she had blond hair. But she used to say her first name used to be Konnor.” 

Allura stopped, unsure. “Hm. He never did want to fall in love.” 

“Why not?” 

Allura wondered if she was allowed to tell them. “He was scared,” she replied, cautiously. 

“Daddy says it can hurt,” Winny said. “But it also feels nice.” She gnawed on her fingernails, cuticles already bleeding.

“You’re right. It can hurt, but if you find the right person, then it can be one of the greatest things in life.”

“Are you in love?” 

She took a moment to think about Shay, to analyze the accompanying warmth in her chest. They had been dating for nearly a year now, and she wanted to spend the rest of her life with her. “Yes, I am.” 

“Why did Daddy fall in love with Mama if he didn’t want to?” 

“Well, you can’t help falling in love,” she replied, wracking her brain. Purple eyes and black hair, where had she seen them before? She sighed and put the book down, continuing with her search. 

“What are you looking for?” Winny asked. 

“A jar of something spicy.” 

“There’s a jar of wah-sah-bee in the kitchen,” Benny told her. “Do you need help?” 

“No, no, I’ll be fine. Why don’t you go visit Shiro?” she suggested. Shiro was innocently gardening, visible from behind the glass garden door in the greenhouse they occupied. Miho was dramatically rolling around in the mud. Benny and Winny raced outside.

She darted into the kitchen, ducking past the detective, patting Lance on the shoulder. “Watcha making?” 

“Crepes.” 

A smile crept onto her face as she came up with a plan. “Oh my god, yes!” Maybe if she planted wasabi in the officer’s crepes, he’d go away- 

“Allura, this is Officer Cho.” 

She turned, hand already outstretched. She froze when she saw his face. 

Handsome profile, scar on his chin, purple eyes, black hair in a low tail. She felt her heart sink. Lance was going to be devastated. 

“Hi!” she said, a little too loudly. She smiled, embarassed, and lowered her voice. “I’m Allura. Lance’s friend. Childhood friend.” 

He nodded. “Keith.” _Oh my god._ “Do you either of you want to tell me why there’s a Washington State car in your driveway? It’s registered to an incarcerated D.C. resident.”

Allura was slightly taken aback by his abruptness, and answered before Lance could. “It’s mine,” she confessed. “I got it from the impound lot in the city, and I must have forgotten to switch the plates.” 

He raised an eyebrow, but she stood tall and confident, sure in her bluff. It was lucky that she had an excellent poker face. 

“And Lotor Johnson, do you know of him?” 

She nodded, unable to quell the fear in her chest. “He worked for Galra industries, I think. I met him while working at the soup kitchen in Washington.” 

“Do you volunteer a lot?” 

“I try to.” 

They stared at each other for an awkward amount of time. Finally, he nodded. “I’ve overstayed my welcome,” he said, almost apologetically. “I’ll leave you two be. We don’t really have reason to believe of any foul play, given his colourful criminal record, and mistakes in impound lots happen all the time, especially with switching registrations. But, we have to cover our bases with these things.” 

“Yes, that’s understandable.” Allura sat on the counter, taking the chance to survey the detective again. 

“Alright, I’ll take my leave, then-“

“Oh.” Lance straightened up, with a plate of crepes, perfectly browned. “Leaving already?”

Cho nodded awkwardly. “‘Fraid so.” He turned away and started for the door.

“Well, uh, why don’t you take some of these? My treat, for your trouble.” Lance didn’t wait for an answer and grabbed a paper plate, tossing in five crepes and wrapping it up. He handed it to Cho as he was about to walk out. Allura followed after him, watching not-so-secretly from the doorway.

“Uh-“ He cleared his throat. “Thank you, Mister Pérez. I’ll be leaving.” 

Lance offered him his hand. “Good to meet you, Officer, but call me Lance.” 

Cho nodded, cheeks reddening, and walked to his car, waving goodbye once more before driving off.

Lance stomped past Allura, and flopped down at the table. It was clear by his deadened stare that his appetite was gone. “My god.”

Allura sat down with him. “Is this a bad time to mention that he’s your Amas Veritas?” 

“My WHAT?” 

She smirked, unable to resist. “He’s cute, too. Ten-year-old you had some good ideas.” 

“Oh for fuck’s sake. Can anything else backfire today?” 

“I think we’ve hit the quota.” She stood up and walked to the cupcake pedestal, twirling her finger and conjuring a piece of paper and a purple gel pen. “I’m going to ask Shay to take the plate off of my car and mail it here. I guess I got a new ride out of this.” The pen moved across the paper in fluid motions, tracing out a very lovingly worded letter. 

Lance groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Runs like a dream, too. Might want to fix the locks, though.” She could hear the dramatic defeat in his voice. 

“Hey, do you still work at the botany shop?” 

“Fuck!” he shouted, launching himself out of his chair and up the stairs. She laughed at him as he tumbled up the stairs and ran back down in semi-clean clothes, and watched as he ran outside and pulled the kids off of Shiro. He managed to flip Allura off one last time before loading everyone into his Bug and driving off. 

\- 

Lance barely got to the shop before opening time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woohoo, two chapters in one day, and sporadic updates in the future. Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rest of the witch squad appears! Yay!

The botany shop was the prettiest shop in town, and frankly the fact that it was often empty made Lance’s blood boil. 

It was boring, but at least Coran was well-off enough to run it for the spice-enthusiasts, and it more interesting than Fucking Mandy’s Roses Galore. Still, there were long stretches with nothing to do, besides read the thousands of National Geographic magazines that Coran kept in the back room, or sweep. 

Benny and Winny begged to come with him on Sundays and Saturdays, even though they were inevitably bored and took a trip to the docks to look for snails. Mondays were okay, and there were enough fearless retirees in the area to keep business going. 

He was busy scrubbing a weird stain on the front window when he noticed Officer Cho across the street, holding a bagel and staring at him. It was at this moment that he noticed that he looked like an idiot, one leg stretched straight up as he leaned sideways into the space between the window and one of the seed racks, lips pursed in concentration. 

He yelped and crashed to the ground, knocking over the seed rack. Small packets for strawberry and cat mint seeds cascaded down on him, like a baptism of utter humiliation. 

The bell tinkled as someone opened the door. “You okay?” 

Lance groaned. Why did the very beautiful texan man have to see him fall? “What do you think?” he grumbled, sitting up and gathering up the seed packets. “I just got these perfectly arranged,” he complained woefully. 

“Here, let me help,” Cho replied, kneeling down and picking up paper bags. “Are these all organic?” he asked, examining the alfalfa curiously. 

“Yeah. Coran, Allura’s guardian, he’s a bit of an enthusiast.”  
Lance very nearly screamed as their hands brushed. His skin cool and smooth to the touch, but he couldn’t appreciate it with the sheer cliché-ness of the situation. _Why couldn’t we have met at the cheese section?!_

He stood abruptly, arms full of seed packets, and walked towards the wayward wire rack. “So, are you enjoying our town?” 

“It’s very refreshing. I’m not used to weather below fifty.” His voice got closer; he was at Lance’s elbow, helping to reassemble the display.

He forced himself not to laugh weirdly. Once the display was righted, he jumped behind the counter and casually leaned his chin on his hand.

Cho awkwardly rubbed his arm. “So, witches?” 

“Oh, yes, you should see it. We dance naked under the full moon and have ceremonial pig slaughter. My girls really enjoyed the Coven celebration.” 

He snorted. “You don’t seem very witch-like,” he replied. 

“You ought to meet my old friend Bob. He’s the biggest hipster witch you’ve ever seen. Pointy hat and broom and everything.” 

He snorted again. “So, you live with your childhood friend?” 

“And her uncle, too. And his apprentice.” 

His eyebrows raised. “And . . . Max?” 

Lance blinked. “Oh! Max was my wife. She, uh, she died, about three years ago.” 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay. No one’s fault, really. She always forgave. Still, the girls miss her lots some days.” 

“I imagine. Still, they seem very happy. You seem to be doing a great job with them.” 

“I should hope so. I carried them, after all.” He straightened up, cracking his spine. 

The bell ringed as a smallish girl walked in, swimming in her hoodie and holding a bulky cellphone in her hand. Her hair was pulled into asymmetrical pigtails that reminded Lance of Winny trying to braid her own hair for the first time. 

“Hey, kiddo. What can I help you with?” 

She blinked and looked to him, adjusting the glasses on her nose. “I’m twenty-four,” she said. “Is this the witch shop?” 

Lance winced. “Yes. But, we only sell spices and plants here, not spells. What are you looking for?”

“Allura. I was working with her on the D.C. river project. Shay said she was here.” 

He let out a breath, slightly excited that he’d finally get to meet the great Shay. “I’m Lance, her friend,” he replied, shaking her hand. “I can give you our address, and I’ll close up early.” 

She hissed quietly. “Don’t have a car,” she admitted. “Can I catch a ride with you? Plus two?” 

“Yeah, sure. I just have to pick my kids first. Won’t be a bit.” 

-

When he pulled his car around, the girl was waiting with two other tall and muscular people, around his age. The other girl had broad shoulders and large triangular earrings. The man was heavyset and frankly very cute, with floppy brown hair and intelligent eyes. 

“All aboard!” he called. “All in the back, please, my kids will sit in the front.” 

“Thank you, Lance!” the taller girl said, sliding into the backseat. The shorter slid in after, and the larger man brought up the end. 

“Yeah, we really appreciate it.” The man clapped him on the shoulder. 

“No problem. I’m sure Allura will be happy to see someone other than me.” 

-

The girls were very excited, and Lance had a hard time getting them to sit still long enough to strap them in. Winny kept turning around when she thought of more questions to ask them, and Benny kept trying to climb into the backseat. Finally, he managed to get them buckled up with bribes of chocolate. 

At home, Shiro was gardening. Miho was chasing butterflies, and the twins tumbled out of the car in their rush to go play, chocolate payment forgotten.

He held open the door for his passengers. “Allura’s in the house,” he said, leading to the front door. “Tap off your boots if they’re muddy. CORAN!” 

“Don’t yell!” he yelled back. “What?” 

“Is Allura up? I picked up some of her posse.” 

“Hm. ALLURA!” 

The smaller girl hissed. “Very loud,” she observed.

Someone stomped down the stairs, and Allura poked her head into the main area. “What?” 

“Allura!” the larger girl called, scrambling over. 

“Shay!” Allura ran down the stairs, still in her bathrobe. She leapt into Shay’s arms and planted a smacking kiss on her mouth, breaking away and giggling as she was spung around in her arms.  
“I missed you!” 

Shay grinned and held her close. “Missed you more.” 

Allura gasped. “Hunk! Pidge!” She dropped down to the floor. “Be right back, babe,” she said, running to the entryway. She flew into Hunk’s arms and laughed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. She soon broke away and engaged in a complicated handshake with Pidge, sweeping her into a crushing hug. “How are you?” 

“Please let me out of the entryway before you start crying,” Lance begged. “I need to get started on dinner.” 

“This is my best friend!” she yelled, grabbing him in a headlock. “Isn’t he cool? He’s got kids!” 

“He drove us here!” 

“Lance, you’re so awesome.” 

“Yes, thanks, I just want to get to the kitchen.” 

“Oh, right!” She let go of him. “What are you making?” 

He hummed as he walked to the kitchen. “Rice and beans. Maybe cornbread. Are your friends staying?” 

“Dad!” Winny yelled. “Are you gonna marry Mister Detective?” 

Lance choked on his own spit. “What?!” 

“He’s here again! He’s got flowers!” 

He ran to the kitchen window to see Cho pacing in front of his car, muttering to himself and holding a bouquet of lavender roses. 

Allura had herded Pidge, Hunk, and Shay into the living room by the time he collided with the door. He leaned out and stared hard at Cho as he continued to mutter with himself, gesturing mutedly and mussing his hair with fingerless-gloved hands. He slammed the door shut and ran back to Allura. 

“What do I do? I cast a love spell on this guy! How do I tell him I messed with his head?” 

She looked like she was trying not to laugh. “Invite him in for dinner, and break it to him when he leaves?” 

He was about to argue, but stopped himself. “That’s not bad,” he admitted. “That might work.” He groaned. “Ugh, why did he have to be so pretty?! Jesus, I want to bed that man!” 

“What does that mean?” Benny asked, standing in the doorway. 

“It means I want to have sex with him,” he replied, raising an eyebrow at her. She screeched in exaggerated disgust and ran away, cackling madly. 

He marched back to the door and stepped outside. “Hey!”

Cho jumped, looking up. He held the bouquet over his chest. “H-Hi.” 

Lance crossed the yard, soggy ground squishing against his bare feet. “These are beautiful!” he exclaimed, carefully sniffing one of the blossoms. “Mandy’s?” 

“Yeah. Nice place.” 

He smiled despite himself. Cho really was very sweet, and he smelled good, too-

_No, nonono. Do not fall for the man that you cast a love spell on. That’s all kinds of wrong._

“Who are they for?” he forced himself to ask. A large part of him hoped that maybe Allura had caught his eye, but a tiny piece whispered that it’d be nice if it was for him, so very nice-

“Uh. For you.” He thrust the bouquet into Lance’s arms, cheeks flushing. Lance couldn’t help his smile. “I, um, saw them and thought of you. Not that I, uh- I’m not trying to be creepy-“ 

“Would you like to stay for dinner?” Lance had the strange feeling that he was signing his own death certificate.

“Oh, no, I couldn’t impose-“

“I insist. I’m making cornbread, and beans and rice. Please?” He made his eyes big and pleading. The twins had learned from the master, after all.

Cho laughed, awkward and adorable. “Sure, I guess. If it’s not any trouble.” 

“No trouble at all.” He lead him towards the house. “So, tell me about San Antonio.” 

“Uh, it’s hot. I grew up there, with my dad. Lots of lizards.” 

“We have rather a lot of those as well. Winny keeps trying to convince me to keep a salamander.” 

Cho laughed. “Has she succeeded?” 

Lance hung his head, mock-ashamed. “Those damned eyes have done me in too many times,” he sighed. “She’s just too cute. Take off your shoes, I’ll be in the kitchen.” 

He strolled into the kitchen and smiled to himself; Winny had already mixed the dough for him. “THANK YOU!”

“YOU’RE WELCOME!”

He tossed it into the oven to cook and dragged the giant bag of rice out from the cupboard. A pair of hands joined him, lifting it up to the countertop. He smiled at Keith and turned back to his task to hide his warming cheeks. 

“So, magic? Real magic?” 

“Not so much anymore. Not since Max. Allura’s the one to talk to if you want real magic.” 

“What kind of magic does she do?” 

“Oh, this and that, charming objects and people. Everyone who meets her sees this fuschia halo; she projects her aura so much that you hardly need magic to see it. She’s good with the art of people.” 

“Hm. And you?” He winced. “If you don’t mind me asking.”

Keith was very tall. Lance finished with the beans. 

“Spells were more my speed. I took time to build up my energy for larger incantations, but she has more sparks at her disposal.” 

“‘Sparks’?” 

He waved his hands. “Little bursts of magic, like static electricity. Benny and Winny both had Sparks, before-“ He swallowed hard. He rinsed the rice and set it onto the stove. He grabbed a stack of ten plates. “Here. Set the table for me, okay?” 

Keith blushed and walked to the table, setting out places for ten. “Uh-“ 

Winny ran in, standing next to Keith’s leg. “Can I touch your gun?” she asked, eyes wide and begging. 

“Winnifred!” Lance yelped. “We talked about this!”

Keith was smiling, however. “Well, I can’t let you touch it. Guns are dangerous, and I don’t have it with me anyway. They’re not toys, and you certainly don’t bring them with flowers. But you can look at this.” He unclipped the badge on his belt and showed it to her, kneeling down to her level. “As long as you don’t lose it, you can look at it for as long as you like.” 

Her little face fell. “I’m not good at not losing things,” she admitted, squeezing her fingers together. 

He laughed. “Neither am I,” he said, lowering his voice like he was sharing a secret. “Here.” He lengthened the chain attached to the badge and slipped it over her head. “Now you won’t lose it.” 

She gasped in delight and hugged him. “Thank you, Mister Detective!” she squealed, running back to the living room. 

Lance smiled to himself as Keith finished with the dishes, setting out forks and knifes as well. He even helped carry the bowls of beans and rice to the table, as well as the condiments and salt and pepper shakers. 

Lance sighed in satisfaction, dusting off his hands. “Dinner’s ready!” he called. For good measure, he propped open the garden door and beat a sauce pan with a wooden spoon. 

Everyone came scrambling in, having to play musical chairs to find places to sit. Allura was firmly placed between Shay and Hunk, holding hands with Shay under the table. Coran and Shiro sat beside each other, Benny and Winny sitting on their knees at their usual places on the south side of the rectangular table. Pidge took an empty seat opposite of the girls, and the last two seats were at the head of the table. Lance sighed imperceptibly and sat down, turning to say something to Keith when something caught his attention.

“Who gave you that?” he asked, fingers lightly tracing the shiner under Keith’s eye. He had mistaken it for dirt at first, or grease, but it was the wrong texture. It wasn’t so much discoloured, just a small bruise. 

Keith jerked away. “Uh, just a guy in town,” he admitted.

“Who was it?” Allura asked, concern lacing her tone. 

“I, uh, I think he was homeless. Covered in dirt, bleached hair and pale skin. He had red rings around his irises. It’s no big deal, I’ve had worse.” 

Lance locked eyes with Allura in fear. Coran cleared his throat and stood. 

“I’m so sorry, Keith, but it seems that Lance and Allura have been breaking the house rules. I’ll fix you a plate for the road.” 

“What?” Keith didn’t seem angry, just incredibly confused. 

“Uh, Coran-“ 

“Lance, let me handle this. It’s not your fault, Keith, it’s just bad timing. I hope you’ll visit us again soon, but right now, we just need you to leave.” 

“Oh, uh, okay?” Keith stood, casting a confused look to Lance. 

Lance mouthed ‘I’m so sorry’ and ran to the kitchen, managing to throw together a plate of food for him before he left. 

Coran waited until Keith’s car pulled out onto the road before grabbing Lance’s shoulder and dragging him through the horse, towards the garden. Allura scrambled after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers for days


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coran is Disappointed. Lotor is #fuckedup. I need sleep and maybe some Tim’s.

“Coran-“ 

The door slammed shut. “You will both tell me what happened, and you will tell me now.” Coran was steely and firm. “Allura?” 

“I rang Lance and asked him to come and pick me up, because the guy Keith’s looking for broke into my hotel room and I was scared. I only had my bicycle, and I was scared that he’d catch me if I ran.” She took a deep breath, crossing her arms. “Lance came, but the guy woke up and kidnapped us both. He had Lance drive to a gas station, and while he was in the store Lance told me to give him some of his sleeping medication. The guy thought they were painkillers and overdosed on them.” 

Coran’s eyes had been widening exponentially as she continued the story. “He’s dead?”

Lance had to jump in. “It wasn’t Allura’s fault, it was mine, I just wanted to buy us some time-“ 

“And after that? Why is a dead man walking?” 

Allura’s voice was small. “It was my idea. I was scared about what would happen if the police got involved, so I- I got Lance to help me revive him.”

Coran blinked. “From my grimoire?” 

“Yes.” 

“Contrario Mortem?” 

“Yep.” 

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. “So, a kidnapper is walking around town, unable to feel pain or fear.” 

“In essence,” Lance said, voice incredibly guilty. “What do we do?” 

Coran sighed and walked back to the kitchen table. Lance and Allura shared a look before running after him. 

“Shiro, we need to take that holiday I’ve been telling you about early. Benny and Winny will come with us, and Miho too. Lance and Allura have a mess to clean up.” 

Shiro nodded and stood. “Kids, finish your supper and start packing. I’ll call the school and let them know we’re taking off early.” 

Benny and Winny finished their food in record time, even their vegetables. Lance tried not to feel hurt as they ran up the stairs. Allura gently squeezed his shoulder. 

Coran turned to the two of them. “I expect the two of you to have this mess cleaned up by the time we get back.” He walked out of the kitchen. Shiro raised his eyebrows at them.

“What did you two do?”

Allura hunched in on herself. “We brought back a dead person.”

He raised his eyebrows higher. “Christ.” He shook his head as he followed Coran, Miho trotting by his side. 

Pidge adjusted her glasses. “Hunk, you were right, this was much more interesting than staying at home.” 

-

Keith’s hands were on him, one gently touching and sliding warmly up Lance’s back, the other reaching down to cup the back of his neck. His lips were warm and tasted like everything bagels. 

His hands were planted on either side of Keith’s head, and were starting to trembled as he ducked down and stole periodic kisses. His hair smelled fragrant and was cool and silky, like he had showered recently. 

Keith hummed; Lance could feel it through his entire body. He lowered himself and laid on top of him, taking his stubbly cheeks and pulling him in again. The hand up his shirt traced up and down his spine. 

Keith caressed his cheek, the dopy smile sitting on his lips tinged with the heated look in his eyes as he reached down-

-

Lance bolted upright, sweatier than he had any right to be and feeling immensely guilty. He stumbled to the bathroom and threw himself into a cold shower. 

-

As it turns out, the shower wasn’t enough, and he found himself out for a run for the first time since he had moved back to Coran’s place. He jogged through the town, shivering slightly in the cold. 

The early morning sky was shot with bolts of pink and gold, and he was too busy staring at the sky to see that someone was running towards him.

He yelped as someone crashed into him, his rear hitting the pavement with a painful thump. 

“Oh, shit, I’m sorry!” 

He looked up blearily, and felt his heart stop. Keith stood over him, one hand outstretched to help him up. He held a bagel in the other hand. 

He laughed and took his hand. “No harm done. I should have been looking where I was going.” 

Keith smiled, helping him up. “Same here. Go running often?” 

“Not so much. Where are you heading? Is it cool if I walk with you?” 

“Yeah, sure, I’m going towards the Lodge.” Keith began walking again, allowing Lance to set the pace as they walked. “So, about last night-“ 

“It wasn’t anything you did. Allura and I messed up, nothing more.” He stopped, eyes falling. “I have something to tell you.” 

Keith blinked and stopped. “Go ahead?” 

“I, um, I really like you. Probably more than I should, and you obviously really like me too. But, uh,” He halted, trying to find the words. “I cast a spell on you.” 

“Pardon?” 

“That sounded bad. When I was little, I didn’t want to fall in love, so I basically cast a love spell and tried to make up an imaginary person so I wouldn’t ever fall in love. But, uh, you turned up, and what you’re feeling for me isn’t real.” 

Keith looked hurt, and he felt his heart break. “A love spell?” 

“Amas Veritas.” 

“So-“ 

Lance took a step back, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m really sorry. I can’t pursue this, not when I know it’s not real.” 

He turned and ran back toward the house, leaving Keith stunned and heartbroken. 

He tried to stifle his tears as he ran down his driveway, but still entered the house with raw, wet cheeks. 

-

Allura ruffled his hair sympathetically as she passed him in the kitchen, staring blearily at a boiling egg. “So. Seeing as this is entirely my fault-“ 

“Don’t say that, ‘Lura.” 

“Alright. What do you propose we do?” 

He fished the egg out of the water and set it in an egg cup. “Well, we’ll need to take him down first, and then we have to perform a cleansing ceremony, to banish the evil spirit.” 

“Have you ever done that before?” 

“I know the theory. And Coran left the grimoire. I’m sure I can find something suitable.” 

“And after that, you’ll confess to the pretty detective.” 

“Uh-“

She snickered and punched him on the arm. “Come on, you baby. You can’t deny that you want to be with him, and not just in the biblical sense.” She wound a thick strange of hair around her knuckles and rubbed her cheek, gently swaying from side to side. “Biblical is a funny word,” she mumbled. 

“I can’t be with him. I cast a spell on him! Besides, I already shut him down.”

She frowned, like she wanted him to understand something more. “Lance-“

Pidge slid into the kitchen, eyes wild and glasses askew. “I found him!” she yelled. “I found Lotor!” 

Lance blinked at her. “What?” 

Allura jumped off of the counter. “Pidge is magic too, Lancey-Lance,” she told him. “She can See through windows and mirrors.” 

“Why am I only just learning about this?” he complained, following them into the living room. “Are there any other magics you’re hiding from me?” 

Hunk raised his hand. “I make a mean house-ward. I also lead the coven in my community.” 

Shay hummed from her place beside him. “Stone magic.” The crystal pendant hanging around her neck pulsed once.

Lance grumbled to himself. “I need to work on my Sight,” he mumbled. 

“Quit whining.” Allura sat down next to Pidge and gently touched their fingertips together. “Yeah, that’s him.” She looked to Lance. “How fast can you have the spell ready?” 

“How fast can you find him?” he asked wryly, licking his fingertips and running them over the sigil on his palm drawn in marker. A rush of energy filled his bones, bordering on unpleasant with the way it made his nerves shake. “Fast. We want this done as soon as possible.” 

-

Lance retrieved the chalk-arm from his bedroom and shoved the furniture to the sides of the living room. He took a moment to thank past Shiro for switching out carpeting for hardwood last year. Salt was a bitch to get out of shag. 

He dragged the chalk-arm behind him and walked in a counterclockwise circle, carefully drawing out a passable pentagram. Satisfied with his work, he ran to the kitchen and searched for his wand, a gnarled piece of wood gifted from the spruce in the backyard, and a few handfuls of sage. He stared at the tub of witchcraft salt Coran kept with the cleaning products, but decided not to bother. It was just an evil spirit; salt wasn’t necessary. They’d cleanse the area anyway, no need to use up Coran’s good salt. 

His bug roared as it pulled into the yard, and through the kitchen window he could see Allura periodically zapping the corpse with purple magic every time it screeched or writhed as she and Hunk carried it in. 

“IS IT READY?” Allura yelled.

“WAIT A MINUTE!” he shouted back, grabbing his wand and a can of cooking spray. He dashed back and sprayed down the chalk, waiting exactly thirty seconds before allowing them to set the bound body onto the chalk. 

“What now?” Pidge asked. 

Allura shushed her. “Let Lance work. He’ll let us know if he needs us.” 

“Stay in the room,” he said, almost absentmindedly. The corpse was seizing slightly, moaning and gasping through rapidly decomposing lips. His eyes were entirely red. 

He gripped the cross hanging under his shirt. “Goddess, allow this soul to be put to rest,” he prayed, kneeling and taking a bundle of sage. After lighting it, he stood and walked counterclockwise around the circle, waving the smoking sage to and fro. He slipped into an old cleansing prayer, watching the body in the middle of the circle as it twitched occasionally. 

The sage bunches burned down with the day’s light, and the corpse moved less and less. He stopped walking, the final handful down to a centimetre of unburned plant. 

“Goddess, allow this soul rest. Amen.” He threw the ash onto the body. The corpse shuddered once more, and disintegrated into a pile of ash. The air crackled with magical energy, making Pidge’s hair stand on end. One last dying moan echoed through the otherwise silent house. 

Lance let out a breath of relief. He was spent, bones aching and laced with pain from overexertion. 

He turned to Allura, to smile, to tell her everything would be alright- 

He cried out, something trying to force its way into him, pressing against him in all the worst ways, suffocating him-

And then it was gone, no sign of having been there except for the lingering breathlessness and the hand-shaped welts on his bare forearms. His cross quivered as he tried to reorient himself. 

Allura screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhangers for daaaaaays lol


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The community of PTA moms come together for an exorcism.

Allura’s body crashed to the floor, thrashing around with far more energy and strength than should have been. Shay crouched by her, to provide comfort-

“No! Get away from her!” he yelled, crossing the room in quick strides. His mind raced as he tried to figure out a solution. This wasn’t just a evil spirit; Lotor had been a demon. His cross wouldn’t work; the demon was already inside Allura and fighting her for control. “Hunk, get all the brooms you can find. Pidge, go to my room and find all the silver you can. If you’re not wearing silver, the demon can possess you as well.”

They sprinted away, fear clear in their eyes. Lance carefully slid his arms under Allura and lifted her into a sitting position, holding her close. Shay was anxiously flapping her hands and babbling. 

“Shay, listen to me. Allura has time. She’s got maybe a couple of days, which is way more than I need. I messed up, that’s on me. What we need is a coven. Thirteen women to banish the demon.” 

“Hunk’s bigender, female and agender. Does he count?” 

“Yes, definitely. And Pidge?” 

“She’s a girl.” 

“Good. There’s a phone tree on the fridge, the handset is beside the computer. Can you get them for me?” 

She nodded and stood shakily, making her way to the kitchen. Allura moaned in pain, her hair dampening with sweat. “Lance,” 

“Shh, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he muttered, gently rocking them. 

“He’s got me.”

“Not for long. We’re getting everyone we can to help. Just be strong, just stay with me for a little while longer. I’ll fix this, I swear it.” 

She mumbled something, her breaths evening out and signalling an approaching unconsciousness. Shay returned, cheeks tearstained and holding the needed items. 

Lance set down the paper and dialled the phone one-handed as Hunk set out the eight brooms he found around them. 

“Hello, Kathy? It’s Lance. I need a favour. How many brooms do you have?” 

-

Allura was still unconsciousness when the women entered the house, her hair damp with sweat and tears. She stirred into a quiet stupor, vague moans curling her lips as her body fought the demon for control. 

Mary looked genuinely worried, stepping towards her to lay her hand over her forehead. 

Lance grabbed her shoulder. “Don’t touch her,” he warned. “As long as the broom separates her from us, there’s no danger of possession.”

Mary snatched her hand back and nodded.

Hunk was at the forefront of the coven, directing the women to their places with an expertise that Lance was envious of. He watched Allura protectively as he forced himself to sit on the couch, unable to bring his powers to the table. 

“Bring the brooms to waist height,” Hunk instructed. The women did as they were told, and Hunk, Pidge and Shay bowed their heads in a exorcising mantra. 

The chant grew in volume, and Allura trembled. As the chant grew in frequency and in pitch, until Hunk was almost shouting the words, Allura screeched in pain and thrashed, tears glittering her cheeks and screams tearing her voice raw. 

Lance was out of his seat before he could stop himself. “Stop,” he whispered. “STOP IT! You’re hurting her!” 

The ceremony halted, and the women placed the brooms on the floor. He scrambled to Allura, stopping short of the broom barrier. “‘Lura?” 

She opened her eyes blearily, lips parted slightly. Her voice was ragged as she spoke. “Lancey.” 

“How are you doing?” 

She shifted. “It hurts,” she admitted. “He’s got his claws in me. He wants me gone.” 

He resisted the urge to take her hand. “And I need you to stay.” 

Her eyes glittered with unshed tears. “I don’t know if you’re strong enough to beat him,” she whispered. With her arm huddled close to her chest, her wrist curved downward, she looked younger, in the days of school and hating her magic and wanting so desperately to save the world. 

He smiled. “Maybe I’m not,” he replied. “But you’re stronger than him. You’re better than him. You’ve given everything in this life, you’ve loved and lost and lost again, and you’ve been like a second parent to Benny and Winny, and you’ve taken care of me. Do you think this demon has done a fraction of what you’ve accomplished?” 

Her eyes flashed with pride. “No.” 

“And that’s why he’s going to lose.” 

“I’m so tired, Lancey.”

He huddled closer. “No, nonono, we said we’d always be there for each other, didn’t we? I still need you, and the world needs you more than the underworld does.” 

She wheezed. “So tired,” she confessed. She seized again, pressing her face to the floor. 

He pushed himself off of the floor and stormed to the kitchen, taking a bottle of beer from the fridge and twisting off the cap. He took a swig and grabbed a kitchen knife, storming back. 

“Open the circle,” he order, sitting down in front of Allura. 

“Lance-“ Hunk began, concern lacing his tone.

“You won’t be able to get the demon out of her like this, and waiting longer just means that she’ll get more tired and she will succumb. Open the circle, and I’ll finish this.” 

Pidge carefully slid the broom handle to the left, opening the barrier. He took another swig of foul-tasting beer and held the bottle under Allura’s nose. 

“Wake up, Lotor.” 

Her head raised with a slow surety, and she fixed her eyes on him with a hate that was entirely foreign. Her eyes were blood red.

He raised one eyebrow. “You should get out of my friend, Lotor.” 

Her mouth moved awkwardly. “Get . . . fucked-“ 

He thrust the bottle under her nose. “You like this stuff, right?” 

She made a swipe for it, swinging wide and losing balance. She glared from her spot on the floor, arm twisted awkwardly under her torso. 

“The world doesn’t need you, Lotor. The world doesn’t need your life or your input. But my best friend is gonna change the world, and she’s already changed my world.” He stared down at Lotor, unfeeling but for a sour taste of rage. “Your time is done.” 

It was all he could to focus all his energy to help Allura. He could only hope that she wasn’t too far gone to not seize the power he was giving her to expel the demon. 

Allura screeched, agonizingly close to his ear, and he felt the magic drain from his body as she squeezed his shoulders. With a startling burst of light, she went limp. The echoing screech of the demon dissipated, leaving the house untainted. 

A weight lifted off of his chest, leaving him free to breathe since he had been born. Judging by the newborn excitement that shone in Allura’s eyes as she looked at him, she felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably two more chapters after this, depending on how i space them out. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is #sad

One day before Coran, Shiro and the twins were due to return. Lance was in the botany shop, rearranging the spice counter for the fortieth time while he pointedly refused to acknowledge his sadness. 

Allura was okay. That was all that mattered. What he and Keith could have had wouldn’t have meant anything anyway. Who cares if he was tall and handsome and interesting and intelligent? 

Besides, falling in love would just end the same way it always would. One way or another, Keith would die, and Lance wasn’t sure he could handle that. 

Though, he did feel lighter, since the exorcism, as if something weighing him down his whole life had been stripped away. Allura felt the same way; she was less inhibited in her affection for Shay, as if she wasn’t worried that she would be stolen away. 

He stomped into the back room and opened a catalogue detailing gardening supplies, sitting down and propping his boots on the table.

But he _had_ felt something when Keith had first brought him flowers. Amas Veritas was a love spell, sure, but it relied on chance just as much as magical talent-

No, he told himself. He’d already ruined whatever chance he had, it didn’t matter now. 

But maybe it would be worth it? He wasn’t so afraid of losing something that he would deny himself, he was never so cautious.

But Keith didn’t deserve to die. He deserved a long and full life, free of the chirping beetle’s influence. 

The bell rung as someone entered the shop. He stayed back, hoping they would leave without buying anything. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with stay-at-home soccer moms or middle-aged retirees. 

To his dismay, the bell chimed. He rolled his eyes and strolled into the front, heaving a giant bag of fine sand into his arms as an excuse not to make eye contact. 

“How are you today?” 

The customer made an uncertain sound. He set down the bag and turned to face them. 

“Oh-“ His brain stalled. Keith was there, hair pulled back in a rattail, whatever escaped the elastic having been slicked back. His sharp eyes were bared, and his jaw looked more chiseled than normal. Small evidences of stubble grew on his cheeks. 

Lance rubbed his chin. “Uh, hey,” he said cautiously. “I didn’t realize you were still in town.” 

Keith’s cheekbones were lightly dusted with pink. “Uh, yeah, I’m on leave right now. I ran into your friend.” 

He braced himself. “What did you discuss?” 

“This and that. She told me to go and talk to you again.” 

“Did she now?” Maybe he should just run away. The conversation was getting painfully awkward.

“I just wanted to say that the spell you told me about, it seems a lot to me that it doesn’t conjure emotion.” 

Lance slowed. “Well, that’s true, but it does amplify them. Same argument, really.” He grabbed a rag and started wiping down the glass counter. 

“Right, but the feelings are still there, yes?” Keith followed him as he moved to the left. 

“Yes, I’ll give you that. Amas Veritas finds someone of the exact description that also has the ability to love the caster and attracts them to you, which is why it has a high fail rate. But your feelings for me are hyperbolized. I have no idea if you would truly love me in the degree that you would appear to, or if the potential to love me in some other way is destroyed by the spell.” 

Keith gently seized his hand. His fingertips were rough and calloused. A shiver went down his spine. “But I do.” 

Lance stopped, mind stalling. “Wha-“

“I know what I’m feeling. Sure, it might be more than what was supposed to be, but it’s still there.” He smiled. Lance grew exponentially more flustered. “And even if there wasn’t a spell on me, I would have bought you flowers anyway. I would absolutely followed the same path. Maybe I’m just going through a little faster than normal.” 

“I-“ Lance closed his mouth. “I still don’t know. It wouldn’t be fair; I cast a spell on you! How can you possibly trust me?” He crossed his arms and drummed his fingers.

Keith smiled again. “You were just a kid,” he said reassuringly. “Spells only have power if you believe in them,” he said. “I don’t believe any of this would be different, in any universe.” He let go of his hand; Lance lamented the loss. “I’ll be in town for a week, in the Lodge. I’ll let you decide where we go from here. If you can’t do it, I’ll leave, no questions asked.” He gave him one last look and walked towards the door. 

Lance watched him go, heart beating in his ears. He watched as Keith jogged across the street, and didn’t attempt to stop himself hurdling the counter and running after him out. 

“Keith!” he called, running across the street and colliding with him. Keith caught him only barely, a question growing on his lips before Lance pressed upward and silenced him. 

Their lips fit together like they were meant to be. He didn’t think about how out of practice he was, or the slightly puckered scars on his chest. He could only think of how Keith smelled like oranges, and how his hair was so soft, and how his hands settled on his hips. 

Keith kissed him back with a welcome ferocity, taking everything Lance had and then giving it back, his hands travelling up his back and counting the nubs of his spine. 

Keith pulled away, after a good two minutes of connection. “So . . . ?” 

Lance smiled and rested his head in the crook of his neck. “Let’s try,” he suggested.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haha finally this is over

**Three years later**

Allura flounced around the room in her wedding dress, a gorgeous ballgown creation that Lance had spent days sewing. His newly-discovered weaving magic paid off; Allura twirled and watched the lightweight bunches of lace and sheafs of fabric fan out from her stockinged legs with a look of pure joy. The skirt and bodice were primarily white, but Allura had her wish for bolts of pastel pinks and blues to be weaved into the fabric. The hem, ending at her knees, was dyed with intricate pink patterns and woven with expensive and durable sequins. 

“Lance, have I ever told you that you’re the best person to ever walk the earth?” 

“Once or twice.” He finished rummaging through the case and pulled out her black leather boots. “Need help?” 

She took his hand and stepped into the shoes, letting him lace them up so she wouldn’t wrinkle her gown. The heels were clunky and solid, evidenced as she stomped around the room excitedly. 

“How’d you get this edge?” she asked, running her fingers on the laced hem.

“Dyed by hand.” 

“And the sleeves?” Her arms were covered in sheer sleeves, the cuffs and neckline edged with more dyed patterns and sparse sequins. 

He wriggled his fingers at her. “Magic. How do you feel?” 

She smiled, and twirled again. “Excited.” She stopped, almost losing her balance. “But also nervous. I’m gonna spend the rest of my life with Shay. I love her so much!” She looked like she was about to cry, her lips trembling and her nose crinkling. 

“Don’t ruin your makeup!” he yelped, gently cupping her cheeks and dabbing away her tears before they could smear her eyeliner. “Listen, you guys are gonna be so happy.” 

“I know!” she warbled, fanning her eyes. “I’m gonna make her laugh every day!” 

Someone knocked. Lance went to answer, looking up to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“Hey, Shiro, Coran. Allura, is it-“

“Come in!” Her voice quivered. 

“Lance, please tell me you didn’t make Allura cry on her big day!” Coran ducked inside and walked to her, gently cupping her cheeks. “Don’t cry, flower, you’re in love!”

“I didn’t make her cry!” 

Allura flapped her hands as she laughed and tried not to cry. Suddenly, she went silent and pressed her fingertips to her mouth. “Did I remember to get the doctor’s note for my hormones?” she wondered aloud. 

Lance handed her the folder she kept her records in. “Here. Everything’s taken care of, your passports are up to date, and your tickets have been paid for.” 

She pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re the best.” She pulled away, eyes sparkling. “I’m getting married!” 

Shiro checked his watch. “In five minutes.” 

“Shit!” Lance grabbed the makeup bag. “Hold still.”

Allura pursed her lips and looked to the ceiling, letting Lance apply a fresh layer of lipstick. She tapped her heels once more on the floor and took a deep breath. 

“Okay?” He raised his eyebrows at her as he capped the lipstick.

She nodded, a fierce grin taking hold of her face. “Okay. Let’s do this.” 

-

Shay and Allura walked down the aisle arm in arm. Shay beamed as they took their places at the altar, her hair slicked back and glossy and her dark skin radiant. Her earth-toned dress hung off of her frame like honey, the v-neckline showing off the white tattooed cloud on her clavicle. She held the bouquet close to her chest, rich orange-red roses and calla lilies surrounded by crisp green leaves and yellow wildflowers. 

Lance smiled from his place as man of honour, Benita and Winny beside him and standing as tall as their tiny frames would allow. Rax, Hunk, and Pidge stood at Shay’s side, their suits neatly pressed and accented with earthy tones to match her dress. 

Keith smiled subtly from his spot in the front row, next to Shiro and Coran. 

“Allura Alfordottir, do you take Shay Pierre as your lawfully wedded wife?” asked the pastor, a man with small spectacles and a friendly smile, reading from his bible.

Allura smiled at Shay, holding her hands. Her eyes sparkled with happy, unshed tears. “I do.” 

“Shay Pierre, do you take Allura Alfordottir as your lawfully wedded wife?” 

Shay positively glowed with pride and love. “I do.” 

The pastor smiled. “Would the ring-bearers please present the rings?” 

Lance stepped forward with the ring that Allura had chosen, and Rax with Shay’s. The ring for Shay was beautiful, a ring of textured grey meteorite set in a silver band. He could hear both of them gasp as Allura slipped it on Shay’s finger. 

Allura’s ring was comparatively simple, but no less gorgeous: a hammered titanium band that glittered with more shine and texture than should have been possible. Allura excitedly wriggled her fingers and watched it glitter in the soft light of the church. 

“I now pronounce you married.” He closed his bible and smiled at the lucky brides. “You may kiss the bride.” 

Allura planted her hands on Shay’s shoulders and reached up, pressing her lips squarely on her wife’s. A camera clicked and flashed. 

-

After Allura and Shay’s first dance — to La Vie En Rose, Allura standing close to Shay as she guided them through the dance — Lance found Keith standing at the sidelines and watching as couples danced, Benny and Winny doing an approximation of the twist. Keith held Shay’s bouquet in the crook of his right elbow, eyes warm as he watched over the kids. 

“Hey, you caught the bouquet!” 

Keith looked up, smiling. He leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss to his lips. “Winny did, actually. She said it didn’t make sense, since she isn’t married, so she gave it to me.” 

Lance laughed, delicately sniffing one of the roses, smiling at its fragrance. “God bless our children.” 

Keith snorted and wrapped his arm around Lance’s waist. “God bless.” He laced his fingers with Lance’s, watching their wedding bands glitter in the courtyard’s evening light. 

Theirs had been a comparatively small wedding, done in the kitchen and officiated by Shiro. The month leading up to the actual ceremony had been peppered with trips to San Antonio to celebrate with Keith’s father and small dinners to celebrate with Allura, Coran, Allura’s posse, Shiro, and Shiro’s dog. The ceremony had been quiet, done in the warm summer evening. Lance’s fondest memory was when they sat on the kitchen floor and enjoyed bowls of noodle soup and family company. 

Keith blew a raspberry against his neck. “I can hear you thinking.”

Lance laughed, leaning back and letting himself be enveloped by Keith’s smell. “Just reminiscing.” He looked out onto the dance floor. Shiro was trying to teach Winny the intricacies of the Charleston, and failing. Benny was trying to be sneaky around the chocolate fountain that Pidge had begged for. 

“Benny! Get your fingers out of the chocolate fountain!” 

She yelped and ran away from the food table, all the while yelling, “It’s Benita!” 

Keith laughed and rested his chin on Lance’s shoulder. “Love you.” 

Lance pressed a kiss to his cheek, and watched as Shay and Allura snuck away from the throng of people, holding hands as they made their way into the grove behind the church. An innate and unshakeable sense of peace settled over him, a warm purple glow.

“Love you more.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thanks for reading! Constructive criticism is encouraged and appreciated, and thanks so much for sticking with what is probably not my best work. Peace!

**Author's Note:**

> This is mostly exposition, but the next chapter should be up soon. After that, who knows.


End file.
